


Nowy zakup

by Croyance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crack, Drabble, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean ma dość budzików, a Sam jego zachowania...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowy zakup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Uderzenie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770178) by [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia). 



> Moja reakcja ja drabble Marv. Po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Mam nadzieje, że się nie pogniewasz ;)

          Sam wolał już więcej nie ryzykować. Nie chodziło tu oczywiście o kowadło, jakoś nie wierzył, by Dean się na to zdobył, ale mimo wszystko miał dość. W końcu ile budzików można kupować? To już było szaleństwo. Dlatego postawił na znacznie inny zakup.  
\- Co to jest? - Dean wpatrywał się w opakowanie w swoim ręku.  
\- Stopery. Jak tak bardzo przeszkadza ci mój budzik to lepiej zacznij ich używać – doradził.  
\- To niebezpieczne! Jeśli ktoś się włamie...  
\- To wtedy cie obudzę. Mam dość kupowania nowych budzików!  
          Dean poddał się tym razem. Teraz tylko musiał pozbyć się kowadła. Może jednak nie powinien go wcześniej kupować...


End file.
